


Assumptions

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It almost went dark, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda assumes things. Oz laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at end this time, sorry. Shout-out to all my previous reviewers though.

Glynda blinked away sleep as she had for the past three and a half years of her time studying at Beacon. She tried to move, but realised she was locked under Oz's left arm, as it maintained an iron grip on her waist in sleep. It was only recently that they had decided to just bite the bullet and sleep in the same bed, despite their five year relationship.

In the end, it was actually the beds that decided for them, the supports on his bed had given way after so many years of constant strain; so rather than repair it, they just kept using her undamaged bed. But while they had slept in the same bed before, (that was usually her passing out from exhaustion and being put to bed by Oz, who she then pulled into the bed with the last of her strength). She had never been this close to him in his sleepware.

Even the morning after their more… amorous activities he always woke up before her and made her breakfast in bed. All these things explained why she hadn't seen the ever so faint lines criss-crossing his lower forearm before.

They look years old, the skin smooth now and they’re barely grainy pale scratches at this point, but the evidence was all there for her. As she traced her thumb lightly back and forth across the area, Oz grumbled into her hair as he woke up from the pressure; shaking off sleep himself, deciding it best to ask, she steeled herself for the worst, and spoke.  
“Oz?”  
“Hmm?” He hummed in response.

Glynda took a breath, then held up his wrist.  
“What are these?” She questioned. Oz looked confused a moment, then, unexpectedly, started laughing at her serious expression.

After he had finally calmed down enough to speak, he grinned at her.  
“Glyn, did you think those were self-inflicted?” She nods at him, nonplussed at his almost gleeful expression.  
“It's from when I fell on that mesh-work outside the dining hall last week, remember? Otherwise you certainly would have seen it Glynda.”

Suddenly she's struck red with embarrassment, how could she assume such a thing? She asks herself, consumed in self doubt. At least until Oz rolls up the sleeves on his sleeping shirt and pulls her into a hug. She instinctively burrows into the warmth he offers, not even caring about the past conversation now. For his part, Oz just smiles, happy to provide whatever he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think I'd make Oz a self-harmer? (Not to belittle... Etc etc). I'll be honest it did start out as that, but I realised I just can't do that to these characters, I love them too much.


End file.
